


Прогулка

by Elnarmo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свободный вечер человека, пока еще свободного от мыслей о Железном Троне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогулка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Вестеросские бусы"
> 
> Бета: Машшкъ

– Нет, милорд. Старушка Бета сегодня останется дома, – Давос рассмеялся и пнул носком сапога небольшую лодку – странного вида посудину с рассохшимися бортами. 

Дерево потемнело от времени и соленой воды, облизывавшей покатые бока уже не один десяток лет. Лодку закачало, и она накренилась – вот-вот черпнет воды – но постепенно выправилась, застыла верным псом, привязанным к конуре. Давос управлялся с такими суденышками отлично, это помнилось еще по давним, давним событиям, по осаде, произошедшей, казалось бы, в другой жизни. И если бы на месте бывшего контрабандиста и бывшего спасителя был кто-то другой, Станнис решил бы, будто тот задумал недоброе. Но это был Давос – верный пес, несший службу и без привязи. Контрабандист стоял спиной к солнцу, и его лица почти не было видно, но Станнис не сомневался: луковый рыцарь улыбался.

Улыбка весь день мелькала в его побитой сединой бороде. Голову держал выше обычного, не с привычным своим достоинством – с радостью, глубокой, светлой. Был очень доволен, что сумел уговорить Станниса «развеяться», как он сказал. 

Услышав предложение впервые, Станнис скривился – перед глазами тут же промелькнули картины «развлечений». О, Роберт любил развлекаться, и в красках описывал брату свои похождения. Потом Станнису снились распутные девицы со ртами жадными, как раззявленные рыбьи пасти, снилось вино, текущее кровавой вонючей рекой, снились сочащиеся жиром куски мяса, после которых хотелось выблевать внутренности. И если даже знатные лорды предпочитали проводить время столь отвратительно… Что уж говорить о контрабандистах.

 

Но Давос покачал головой и поклялся на холщовом мешочке, которого не снимал никогда с шеи, что прогулка Станнису понравится. Что сегодня никто не станет требовать к себе внимания и не даст повода потребовать что-то от себя. И смотрел он при этом так, что Станнис неожиданно для себя согласился.

Лодка раскачивалась мерно и плавно, послушная движениям длинных весел, проворачивавшихся в уключинах. Голодные чайки орали над головой, чиркали по небу, рассекая дно лодки своими смазанными тенями. То и дело обрушивались на воду, иной раз – совсем близко от борта. Наглые бесстрашные твари. 

Брызги летели в лицо, заставляли кривиться. Станнис провел возле моря всю свою жизнь, но так и не полюбил влагу на коже. Кто-то из матросов называл морские брызги поцелуями – Станнису они напоминали плевки. 

Давос сидел на веслах, а Станнис смотрел в пустоту – и поглядывал, как перекатывались мышцы, напрягались сухожилия и размеренно двигались руки. Зрелище убаюкивало: действия были гладки и ритмичны, как прибой. Здесь королем был Давос, а море – его королевством. Можно было родиться у соленого берега, можно было играть не с мечами, а с такелажем, можно было вести флот в бой и одерживать победы, но королевства так и не обрести. Этому человеку каким-то образом удалось его заполучить. Не кровью, как Роберт. Под покровом ночи, тайком, движениями вороватыми и скользкими, выдававшими контрабандиста? Вряд ли. 

Давос не боялся ни ветра, ни неизведанной глубины, ни открытого горизонта, ни гнева своего милорда. И это приносило успокоение. Отдать жизнь в чужие руки оказалось и в половину не так тяжело, как Станнис ожидал. Давос это понял давно, в первый же день, когда преклонил колено, но голову – в отличие от толпы лизоблюдов – не склонил.

Вода плеснулась о борта шумно, резко, заскребло о песок деревянное днище. Не дожидаясь, пока Давос отпустит весла, Станнис поднялся – качнуло сильнее – и, спрыгнув, черпнул воды сапогами. Контрабандист, последовавший за ним без промедления, уже потянул лодку за нос, потащил на сушу.

Под ногами золотился песок, а непривычно спокойное закатное море было прозрачным, как ром, которым надирали глотки где-то на берегу. Станнис пробовал ром однажды, и горло обжег дразнящий вкус, обещавший веселье и безумие. Этого не должно было повториться. Это не должно было нравиться – и Станнис запретил себе прикасаться к этому напитку, как и ко многому другому.

Давоса такие проблемы явно не заботили. Он рассмеялся, сгреб в кулак холщовый мешочек, который носил на шее не снимая, и поцеловал.

– Стоило расстаться с ними, чтобы получить это все, – мечтательно пробормотал контрабандист и обвел короткопалой рукой залитую медовым светом заводь, паруса далеких кораблей на горизонте, легкую рябь на воде. И завершил широкий жест, указав на Станниса.

Карие глаза, отразившие солнечный свет, блестели как море и грели как горький ром. И Станнис впервые почувствовал себя пьяным.

И невероятно одиноким. Потому что у Давоса было море, а значит и весь мир. А ведь никто в здравом уме не променял бы мир на Станниса. Мир этот шумел и плескал, весь мир подползал к ногам Давоса и лизал их, как ласковый зверь. Мир, незнакомый Станнису и почти враждебный.

Давос бросил на него короткий взгляд и вопросительно вскинул лохматые брови. Станнис не знал, что тот увидел в его лице, но отвернулся. Смотреть на море расхотелось. Все – расхотелось. Солнце слепило, мерзко хлюпало в сапогах, подрагивали пальцы, выдавая напряжение. Станнис стиснул их в кулаки – и стиснул зубы. 

Теплая ладонь легла ему на шею, разворачивая к себе, Станнис открыл было рот – спросить, возразить – но неровные короткие пальцы коснулись губ, отсекая лишние слова. 

Закат растекался по небу медленно, лениво и щедро.


End file.
